Pillow Talk
by VannHazel
Summary: A series of little stories, all centered around things that JD said to Perry in bed. Established Relationship JDOX
1. Chicken or Egg?

**Wrote 8/7**

**This is going to be a series of stupid little drabbles. They are called Pillow Talk because it is going to about stupid things that JD says to Perry in bed that lead to strange things happening. Kinda like MY Gift, but a bunch of little stupid ones. Hope you enjoy! Still don't have my laptop, so can't work on my other fics yet. (**

**Hazel**

" Hey Per? "

" What Natasha? I _am_ sleeping. "

" What do you think came first- the chicken or the egg? "

A heavy silence hung in their room as JD's anticipation grew. He'd always wanted to know.

" Go to sleep, Newbie. "

JD sighed sadly and closed his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

JD awoke to something slimy on his face.

" What the-?"

His hands wiped away a gooey, yellow substance.

" Huh? "

He looked up and saw his boyfriend on the other side of the room.

Perry grinned and pulled something from behind his back.

Bam! It hit JD on the side of the face. A wet, sticky piece of raw chicken.

" Which came first, Newbie? The chicken or the egg? " Perry mocked before leaving the room.

Jerk.


	2. Gay Bar?

" Perry? "

" Mnmmph..."

" We should go to a gay bar. "

" K... Go sleep. " he muttered incohearently, not exactly realizing what he'd just agreed to.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

JD drove them in his brand new Suburban. He'd insisted upon it, saying that it was his turn to drive and that he wasn't getting into the Porsche, because the seats were still sticky and he didn't want to have a sticky bum.

" Where are you taking me, Newbie? "

" You'll see..." JD smirked and patted his pocket.

Still there. Phew...

They drove until the place was in sight. Flashing lights and loud, booming music coming from inside. He parallel parked and practically dragged Perry inside.

" A gay bar? What the-? "

" You agreed to it! Don't glare at me! " JD crossed his arms and pouted.

" I did no such thing!!"

JD grabbed the item out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons on it. It was a tape recorder.

_"Perry? "_

_" Mnmmph..."_

_" We should go to a gay bar. "_

_" K...Go sleep... "_

Perry gaped at the thing and then at JD.

" I was half-asleep!! "

" Doesn't matter. This is proof. "

Perry cocked his head and looked at the offending item. It looked as though he was going to pounce on it, but he just squinted his eyes for a moment.

Then, he lunged forward and dug his fingertips into JD's sides.

He was tickling the younger doctor.

" Per...ry...stop...breathe...can't..." JD managed out through hysterical giggles. Perry's face remained stoic as the pace of his attack quickened. Finally, JD dropped the tape recorder and Perry swooped down to get it.

JD jumped and tried to grab it from his boyfriend, but the other man held him down. He held it above his head, out of the younger man's reach, and re-wound the thing until it was at the beginning.

_" List of things to do. One, buy Dido CD. Two, boing Perry's curls. Three, punch Janitor. Four, have Perry punch Janitor. "_

Perry narrowed his eyes. JD grinned sheepishly and tilted his head before snatching the recorder back.

" Newbie, there is no-_ho_ way I am staying in a gay bar. No, no, no, no, no! "

" Okay, I guess i'll just...BOING! " he grabbed the older man's front most curl and pulled it roughly. Then, he bolted from the bar and towards his Suburban. JD pressed a button on his recorder and held it to his mouth as he fled the area.

_" List of...things to do...One, get...in shape so...that I can run...from...Perry...Two, check off...number...two on last...checklist...Three, wear a...girdle so...I can't get...tickled. "_

**That was fun to write. I'm just really bored and I miss my flashdrive and laptop still.**

**Hazel**


	3. What Day?

" You know what day it is, Per? " JD whispered in Perry's ear.

" What day is it, Newbie? " He was getting irritated by JD's random declarations in the middle of the night.

" You mean you don't know? "

Perry rolled over and looked at the other man. " Is it...the 20th of August?

JD pouted and turned on his side. " It's our 2 year anniversary, you jackass. How could you forget our two year anniversary! Seriously, that is so...you. " JD jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. He stormed out of the room and Perry heard a loud gasp through the door. JD came back moments later, giant teddy bear and box of chocolates in hand and a huge smile on his face.

" Happy two year, Newbie. Two years of pure torture. "

JD grinned and climbed back under the covers. " You've loved every minute of it. "


	4. McCain or Obama?

" Who do you like better, John McCain or Barack Obama? " JD asked eagerly as Perry tried to rest.

" Truthfully, Newbie? I think if either man gets elected, i'll probably move to Canada. "

" You mean **we **will move to Canada? " JD tone was panicky.

" Nope, just me. "

JD lay still in the bed. His heartbeat was erratic as he thought of Perry leaving the country without him.

" If I moved away, i'd take you with me. " JD spoke softly, almost a whisper.

" Well, I'm not you, Jamie. " Perry scowled and turned to face JD, who's expression was one of utter disappointment.

" You don't think of anybody but yourself, Perry! "

" Newbie, it was a joke. Don't be so sensitive. " Perry's grip on the other man's waist tightened. JD wriggled away.

" You know I'm sensitive!! "

" I know..." Perry pulled JD back against him. " If I ever move, I promise i'll take you with me. Besides, I can't move to Canada. "

" Why? "

" I had a little incident with a mountie a few years ago. I may have taunted him... And punched him in the face...twice..."

JD turned over and stared at Perry. " Really? "

" Oh yeah. " Perry was obviously proud of himself.

"Well, I don't care where we go, as long as we go together. "

Perry rolled his eyes. " You are such a girl, Maybeth. "

JD yawned. " Leave me alone, I'm tired. "

They lay in silence for several minutes.

" By the way, Per, Jamie is a uni-sex name. " JD said matter-of-factly.

" Wendy isn't, Wendy. "

" Whatever you say, Percival." JD closed his eyes slowly.

" Watch it. "

**This one came to me while I watched the news, and realized that all news stations are democrats ( as if an inanimate object can have a political party ), because they all play so much more news about Obama than McCain. I'm not being biased, there is not one candidate that I like more than the other. I just observed that and thought that the political things could make for a cute little Pillow Chat installment. Anyways, i'm getting my laptop back tonight, and even though i'm not posting this chapter until after I get it, i'm still excited and I like to share my excitement with my friends. Love you guys!**

**HAZEL**


	5. Thanks, Mommy

**This one is not anything initiated by JD in bed, I just thought that it might be cute. ) It still starts in bed, though.**

Perry heard quiet sniffles coming from the other side of the bed.

" Newbie, are you crying? "

" No. " His nose was stuffy and his voice sounded like his throat was stuffed with cotton.

" Newbie? " Perry scooted over and pulled the blanket off from over his boyfriend's head. JD's entire face was puffy and red. His eyes were red-rimmed and his nose runny. Perry put a hand on his forehead.

" You're burning up, kid. " Perry climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed some cold and sinus medication and a thermometer from the medicine cabinet. As he headed back over to their bedroom, Perry heard a loud thunk and a pained moan. His heart fluttered as he ran over to the bed. JD had fallen off. " Oh geez, Newbie...are you okay? "

" Ugh..."

Perry bent over and lifted the smaller man up off of the ground. He set JD down on the bed and stuck the thermometer into his mouth.

" 103.2. That's not good. " Perry shook his head at JD, who's head was lolling back and forth. The healthy doctor opened up the pill bottle and gave JD the correct dosage.

JD swallowed the pills and laid back on the bed.

" Thanks, mommy. "

Perry's eyes widened as JD stuck his thumb into his mouth and rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly.

" Big baby..." Perry rolled his eyes as he climbed into the bed, and couldn't help but think about how adorable his Newbie was while he slept.

**Can anybody say CHEESY? Yeah, I know it was, but I thought it was kinda cute. Anyways, you know the drill. R&R, STAT**

**HAZEL**


	6. I Can't Sleep

" Pst..."

" What?! " He sounds angry.

" I can't sleep. "

" Well I can. Why would you go and ruin that? I mean really, I just got to sleep and you think it's a good idea to go wake me up so I can join you in your sleepless misery? Not a smooth move on your part. Tomorrow, you **will** pay dire consequences for your actions, I swear on your life. " Perry growled and turned over on his side.

" Fine. I was just going to say that i'm awake if you wanted to fool around, but your rant made me sleepy. G'night. "

Cox growled and opened his mouth to protest. Instead, he heard Newbie's peaceful snoring and couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile before drifting back to sleep.

**It was short. I understand. But I thought it might be cute. I dunno.**

**HaZeL**


End file.
